


Rules of Medical

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [54]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya find a way to beat medical rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Illya it's bad. Let the doctor look that over."

_"I am fine."_

"The cut on your leg from the rusty pipe looks red and infected. If you're a good boy he might give you a lollipop."

Illya glared at his partner, _"I do not need a lollipop or a doctor."_

"Look partner, you know the rules. Any injury or sickness must be reported to the doctor."

_"Any injury or sickness?"_

"That's the rule."

_"Then doctor can check out that cut on your arm too."_

"But…."

 _"He will give you a lollipop."_ Illya smirked as he headed toward medical frowning Napoleon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want what, Mr Kuryakin?" the doctor asked confused.

" _A lollipop before you look at my leg."_

"Why?"

" _Napoleon said if I came to medical I would get a lollipop."_

"Mr. Solo?"

"He wouldn't come so I tried bribing him."

"Didn't you think to order him?"

"You want to try."

Sighing the doctor left returning with a roll of life savers.

"Will this do? I have no lollipops."

" _I suppose_ ," Grinning Illya showed him the leg after taking the candy.

"Mr. Solo, you're next."

"He promised me candy too," Napoleon said.

"Section Two!" the doctor said leaving the room again.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor, who had issued the order that all Section Two injures and sickness be medically checked out, angrily came through the door.

"You have to put a stop to this now!"

" _Stop to what_?" Napoleon asked innocently while a grinning Illya hid behind a file.

"Second Two agents have been stopping by, insisting on having their scratches and paper cuts checked out then demanding candy."

_"Well it's your order, and we like to reward our agents that follow rules."_

Glaring at the two senior agents, "Okay we'll go back to the old guidelines."

_"I'll pass the word."_

"Section Two!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin the doctor says this charge for 100 rolls of life savers is your fault. Would you care to explain," Waverly demanded showing them the bill.

"We were just following rules sir," Napoleon explained.

"Well gentlemen, since you were behind this expenditure you each owe ten dollars."

The men each placed ten dollars on the table grinning as they left.

"Aren't you going to do more? They purposely undermined my orders."

"Dismissed," Waverly told the doctor. As the doctor left indignantly, Waverly smiled.

Leave it to Solo and Kuryakin to find an imaginative way to make a point.


End file.
